1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sensors providing input to power measurement systems, and more specifically to a clamping non-contact sensor that includes an electrostatic voltage sensor and an electromagnetic current sensor that can be used to detect the voltage and current at a wire of a power distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
A need to measure power consumption in AC line powered systems is increasing due to a focus on energy efficiency for both commercial and residential locations. In order to provide accurate measurements, the characteristics of the load must be taken into account along with the current drawn by the load.
In order to determine current delivered to loads in an AC power distribution system, and in particular in installations already in place, current sensors are needed that provide for easy coupling to the high voltage wiring used to supply the loads, and proper isolation is needed between the power distribution circuits/loads and the measurement circuitry.
It is also necessary to provide a safe environment for electrical workers and other personnel in the vicinity of the installations where power is being measured, because installation may be required in an electrical panel that is operational. Installation of current sensors in a live panel requires the use of insulating gloves that make it difficult to perform fine work with the fingers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a combined voltage and current sensor that can provide isolated current draw information and voltage information so that power can be measured with a single sensor in an AC power distribution circuit. It would further be desirable to provide such a non-contact sensor that is easy to operate while an installer is wearing insulating gloves.